Renegade
by pure-lilly
Summary: HIATUS undercons Gods I suck at summaries....Kagome is not your average every day girl she has some secrets some darker than others. See what happens to her as her life is tured upside down in the most unexpected of ways. OC and OOC AU
1. The New Girl

Intro:

Life's a major bitch... and it seriously is. Names Kagome and well I don't really have a last name because well it's been changed so many times I kind of lost track. You have no idea how my life is... to be alone in the world... no family, no friends, or any body I can trust. Pshh. trust, some people wouldn't know what trust meant if it bit them on the ass. Well any ways I have no past and my futures bleak. Yeah, my life is kind of tough but at least I know I can survive. I am a renegade... I don't fit in and I don't belong anywhere. So look out world because here I come... these ass holes don't know who they're messing with... and I'd just like to see them try...

------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked down the now silent halls heading towards the office. ' I just know today is not gonna be a good one...' she thought as she walked passed the blue lockers and into the door that lead to the office.

As she entered Kagome could hear the tapping of the secretary's fingers on the keyboard of her computer. Kagome walked up to the secretary's desk. "Kagome here to pick up my schedule and locker number" kagome said somewhat emotionless.

"Oh you must be the new student," she said happily but not just normal happy it was like the disease OHMS, Overly Happy in the Morning Syndrome. "No duh..." Kagome muttered. "I'm Ms. Orion and here's you schedule and locker number. After your first class wait outside the door and I'll send someone over so that they can help you around the school. Ok?" she waited until she saw the nod from Kagome. "Alrighty then. Bye." she said and went back to her typing. Leaving Kagome wondering if OHMS was contagious.

'She's so preppy… it kinda pisses me off...' Kagome thought as she left the office to head to her first class. She looked down at her schedule. 'Shit, I have math first... so damn early in the morning to be doing math' she thought as she walked over to her class and knocked on the door. The teacher an oldish looking man with graying hair answered the door.

"And how may I help you?" he asked. "I'm the new student Kagome..." Kagome said. "Ah I see well say here while I introduce you to the class." he said and walked into the class.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

'This is one fucking boring ass day and it just frigging started…' I thought while trying to stay awake in math. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and the stupid teacher went to answer it and came back a few minutes later.

"Class I would like to introduce a new student. She has come to us today from Kyoto." Mr. Arroyo said in a sort of monotone voice that has the special ability to put students to sleep. "Oi Miroku wake up! Were gonna have a new student in our class. It's great isn't it? Just what we need, yet another preppy, airhead, slut that probably dresses like Kikyo." I said. "Ya your probably right, just like every other girl in this damn school," said Miroku sleepily, after all he just woke up.

"Kagome would you please come into the class." Mr. Arroyo. What we saw made our jaws drop. The new girl was wearing Black Air Force Ones with black baggy pants and silver chains on the right side. She was wearing a black tank top with the words "Don't get me angry… im running out of places to hide bodies" written on the front in white with a fish net shirt over it. Her face looked emotionless and she had raven black hair. Yet all in all she looked pretty hott.

"Damn..." was all I could say. " looks like you were wrong Inuyasha," Miroku said, " we've got a new skater on our hands."

End Inuyasha's P.O.V

Kagome surveyed the room.

'Everyone is staring at me.' Kagome thought.

Her gaze caught the stare of a white haired, golden-eyed boy whose expression would have made her laugh if she wasn't mad at how most of the guys and girls were eyeing her and well frankly she didn't really care.

Some people eyed her with fascination, some with disgust, and some guys looked like they wanted to have there wicked little way with her. Like, for example, the guy in the purple shirt that sat beside the guy with the golden eyes.

"Kagome my name is Mr. Arroyo. You can have a seat by Mr. Tennaka. Inuyasha please raise your hand." Mr. Arroyo said.

"Aww geez Mr. A do I have to? I mean why waste all that effort when you can just tell her where I am?" Inuyasha said in a whine-ish voice.

The other kids seemed to find that funny.

"Inuyasha you're supposed to be in high school. Please act your age or I will have to send you to the office." Mr. Arroyo stated.

"OK, Ok you got me. Just chillax sir, take a break. " Inuyasha said while raising his hand.

'So Inuyasha is the guy with the golden stare… could be worse I might have had to beside the guy in the purple shirt' Kagome thought as she walked up the stairs to her seat.

As kagome took her seat and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil someone called out to her. Kagome looked to her right where inuyasha and the guy in the purple shirt were looking at her.

"Yes and how may I help you?" Kagome asked rather dully.

"Hi names Miroku," the guy in the purple shirt said with his hand out ready for a handshake.

Kagome just looked at his hand.

" Hey" she said rather dead and then turned back to her paper and started to doodle.

Inuyasha just looked at Miroku, shrugged and went back to at least trying to pay attention, while failing miserably.

"Hey Kagome what school did you go to in Kyoto?" asked.

"Mettona High. Why?" She said.

"You mean **THE** Mettona High!" Miroku asked awe struck.

"Miroku what's wrong with Mettona high?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you know the school that's our only real competition in like every sport or brain game or well anything competitive?"

"Ya…"

"Well it's the school that only accepts the most skilled. OK here," Miroku said after seeing that inuyasha still didn't get what school he was talking about.

"Remember ' Kings of the jungle, " M" Lions roar, Enemies beware, Watch us score, We dodge to the left, Fake to the right, We wont give up we'll stay and fight, Shikon High don't say you're the best, You all know **WE **are better than **YOU **and the rest.' Right you remember." Miroku said after seeing that Inuyasha broke his pencil in two.

"Finally…"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled.

"You went to that school Kagome?"

"Ya… the one and only Mettona High. Whoop." She stated sarcastically and twirled her finger around in a mocking way.

'Why does she sound so dead to the world all the time?' Inuyasha asked himself.

"So what did you major in when you went to Mettona high?" Inuyasha asked.

"You don't need to know." Kagome said.

"Ohh a mystery girl." Miroku said. " I like that."

That earned him a slap on the head from Inuyasha.

"Miroku, dude, she's new. Don't start with that shit." Inuyasha said.

While this whole conversation was going on Mr. Arroyo was still in the middle of a lecture on the quadratic formula and discriminants. Yet, while Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku were talking another pair of eyes was watching them.

'What the hell…' Kagome thought after she sensed something.

'Someone's watching us' she thought to herself. Kagome faced the front again.

'Stupid quadratic shit… and I bet only Mr. Arroyo could make class even more boring. Hmm. Maybe I can sneak my laptop from my bag so I can do something more worth my time and attenttion, like surf the Internet.'

Kagome turned in her seat and leaned down. She started to slowly open her bag, trying to open the zipper as quiet as possible. While reaching for her laptop her eyes widened …

" **HENTAII**!" Kagome yelled and slapped Miroku so hard he fell to the floor rubbing his face tenderly with a dreamy look in his eyes and a content smile on his face.

" Miroku… you are officially a dumb ass," Inuyasha said with a sweat drop while shaking his head.

" YOU DIRTY LITTLE PER-VERT!"

By now every one was staring at Kagome who, by the way, still had her hand up from slapping him very hard.

"Kagome. What are you yelling about?" Mr. Arroyo asked.

" This stupid hentai was grabbing my ass!" Kagome snapped angrily at him.

" Language Miss. Higurashi and let me guess it was Miroku." Mr. Arroyo said.

Kagome gave him a dry look.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Kagome said sarcastically and saluted him with her hand the wrong way (palm up instead of down).

The other kids laughed.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady I'm willing to be lenient on your first day."

"He **IS** the one on the floor with the slap mark on his face." She said with an irritated tone.

"Mr. Houshi please come down here," Mr. Arroyo said.

"I would like to speak to you out in the hall."

As Miroku got up, what the other kids saw made their jaws drop. Miroku had one big, red, mark on his face.

"She hit him harder than Sango does and she's the strongest girl in the school."

"She's strong…"

"That's one big mark."

Came the whispers from the students. Everybody's gaze was locked on her now, even Inuyasha's.

'Shit I knew it was going to be a bad day…' Kagome thought as she sank back down in her chair.

'Yup a Long Bad Day…'


	2. Entertainment and Introductions

Ok, ok well I'm sorry that I didn't update faster. Cuz well... every time I could I was in trouble every time I tried I had to go somewhere or like the US. sooo back to the story! oh and I don't own any body so far except LEI. D ok enjoy...

Oh and ya this story is on Hiatus and it's under some MAJOR construction. I happen to actually want to finish this story so I don't feel so bad writing new ones. Umm I don't know if I'm going to continue Dragons Light but well I'll see I wanted to finish this then maybe another CCS story and a joint Naruto one with my friend. Hehehe any ways ya so I'll try to finish merging of chapters typing and just actually finishing this one. So much work ahead of me but I shall prevail. Anyways ya on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------

previously...

'shit I knew it was gonna be a bad day today' kagome thought as she sank back in her chair. ' yup a long bad day...'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Arroyo walked in at that moment. " ok class may I have your attention again. Yes, yes even you Kagome. We still have twenty minutes left for math and the wonderful world of algebra." Mr. Arroyo said with a grin. The class groaned. " oh man..." said kagome and laid her head down on the desk. " When is school gonna end?" she asked no one in particular. " In about six hours." inuyasha said. 'School only started ...thirty two minutes ago." he stated. Kagome slowly turned her head to inuyasha. "I didn't mean literally..." she said to him with an annoyed expression on her face.

" Whoops... my bad" inuyasha said. "ughhhh..." kagome said. ' wow what crawled up her ass?' inuyasha said. Kagome saw the look on his face and well she didn't wanna make enemies this early, unless the person was a conceited bitch, and well he wasn't that bad. ' Ugh... you're getting soft kagome...' "Hey inuyasha I'm sorry for bitching at you. Its just im not a morning person and it's to damn early to be learning this shit..." she grumbled. Inuyasha laughed. " it's ok Kagome. " ' geez... I AM getting soft..." she thought with a glum look on her face. " That apology, by the way, was a once in a lifetime thing, so like this doesn't mean we're friends." She said and turned from inuyasha. ' So much…

**BRING…..BRING**

"Yes, math is over!" kagome said. " ok. Yo Kagome, see you around" said Inuyasha. "Ya…Right." Kagome said. 'from nice to dead in thirty seconds flat… wow what mood swings' inuyasha thought while walking down the hall. " hey inuyasha! Sup man?" asked a guy with brown hair, amber eyes that in the light had specks of orange and yellow, pointed ears, fangs, and claws. He was wearing a baggy black shirt, normal baggy jeans with two chains on the right side and black and white Jordan's. " Hey Lei! Nothing much except we got ourselves a new kid." " oh… Let me guess it's a happy-all-the-time snob." "Actually she's quite the opposite. She's more of a look-at-me-wrong-and-I'll-kill-you kind of girl." " nice to know you think so highly of me." Kagome said from behind the boys who were startled and turned around.

Lei just stared. From her raven black hair, her chocolate brown eyes, to her 'don't make me angry… I'm running out of places o hide bodies' tank top, and her pants and shoes. He was shocked, definitely not fitting his description. ' OK…now I know what inuyasha meant.' He thought but said " hey my names Lei. Nice to meet you" quite smoothly and held out his hand like Miroku did. Kagome looked at his hand then back to his face. " Pleasure's all yours." She said quite, well you know, dead and walked past them. " I told you so…" inuyasha said. " Ya ok now I believe you…" Lei said and stared after her.

Inuyasha looked at his watch. " Shit its almost eight-fifty we better get going." " I'll see you at lunch aite inuyasha?" and both did props. "aite guy…later." " peace" Lei said as they walked away from each other. Some random group of freshman girls watched Inuyasha and Lei's departing. One girl watched Lei say peace, turn and while walking away do the peace sign over his head. Another girl watched Inuyasha smile and walk away. " Oh my gosh! Those two were the like, well the two most popular and hott guys in the school. I think the one with the white/silver hair was the leader of the red dragons… the crew of the most popular and hot guys." One girl said dreamily. " I think the other guy, Lei, is much cuter than inuyasha." Another girl said. " well…"

**BRING…BRING**

" Shit late for class!" the girl yelled and the girls ran down the hall. (A/n Kay …I know that was kind of pointless-ish but what I was trying to get across was, that inu-chan and lei-chan are both in the red dragons. A group of the most popular, hott guys in the school. Our very own inu-chan is the leader so ya ok now that you know back to the story…)

MEANWHILE

Kagome walked into her history class. ' Great first I find I have the most fucking boring class in the early fucking morning then I get lost on the way here, to another effing boring class…' Kagome thought. " I'm Kagome a new student." " What a wonderful surprise…Ok class" he said and turned to the class. " This is kagome she came to us from Kyoto. Make her feel welcome." " yes sir." The class replied with an evil grin. " Oh hey Kagome! Sit over here!" yelled a guy from the back. It was Lei.

" Three…two…one…and cue the whisperings." Kagome said as she sat down next to Lei. Right when she said whisperings they started. Lei just smiled. " Stupid, predictable, moronic, preppy, air heads…" Kagome mumbled. When Lei heard what she said he started to laugh which earned her some more glares. " You are so not like the other kids here. That's refreshing for once." Lei said. " Um hmm…" she said not really paying attention to him. ' Wow Inuyasha wasn't kidding. Girls would kill to sit where she is right now.' Lei thought, not being conceited but just stating the obvious, as he looked at her.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." She said while still looking forward. This caught Lei by surprise. ' How'd she know?' he thought. " Ehehe… I'm sorry…?" Lei said. " Umm hmm." was her reply. " So Lei… what kind of demon are you?" she asked. "Well I'm a black spirit panther, and how did you know?" " You mean besides the obvious fact that you have fangs, claws and furry appendages sitting on top of you head?" " Ehehe… oops I forgot about that but ya…" " I'm just cool like that." She said and turned away. ' ok then...' Lei thought and started to listen to the history teacher drone on and on and on...

LATER ON DURING LUNCH

' Ugh… it's finally lunch time' kagome thought as she walked down the halls suddenly….

**WHAM**

" Well if it isn't the new girl" said a voice from above Kagome. Kagome was currently on the floor because someone knocked her over. " Hey BITCH watch where the FUCK you're going!" Kagome yelled while getting up. " Watch you mouth bitch! Do you even know who you're talking to?" she asked. " You think I give a crap!" Kagome said. " I said watch you mouth!" the girl yelled and gave Kagome a right hook. " Names Kikyo. These two are the Dee sisters Kagura and Kanna. Best watch you back or I swear I'll burn you. Oh! And stay away from Inuyasha he's mine so don't even think about it." Kikyo sneered.

" And what if I don't what are you gonna do?" Kagome spat back. " Oh don't get me started bitch! I'm telling you watch your back or the Lady Flames," she said while pointing to her and the Dee sisters, " Are gonna burn you." All three of them looked at her and laughed. " Bye loser!' Kagura and Kanna said and with that walked away. Kagome walked into the girl's washroom and examined herself. Kagome had a busted lip. She washed away the blood.

' Stupid, conceited bitch… revenge will forever be sweet. I guess school wont be that bad any more' she thought with an evil sparkle in her eyes and a devious smile on her lips…

Kagome left the washroom and headed towards the cafeteria. She walked up to the line and grabbed a tray, and examined the menu.

Menu.

Today's special…

Mystery meat w/mashed potatoes and gravy or corn

Jello or pudding

Water, apple juice, pop, or orange juice

"Mmm Mystery Meat sounds appetizing…" she said sarcastically. The people in front and behind her started to chuckle.

"Good one," a girl behind her said. "Hey, my name's Sango, what's your name?"

"Name's Kagome."

"You're new here?"

"Yep."

"Kool!"

"Thanks… Uh, I'll have mashed potatoes, Jello, and Sprite," she told the lunch lady.

"Same as her except I want a Coke."

As they walked out of the line, Sango was casually talking about the teachers in a fast pace. 'This one's a annoying,' Kagome thought. Yet inside, Kagome felt this little pang of… something. 'Meh.'

"Kagome, wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"Uh… Sure. Nothing better to do."

"Ok." 'Dead much,' thought Sango.

"Hey Sango!" some girl yelled.

"Hi! She yelled back, but continued walking.

'Uh oh. I think I'm stuck with a popular kid… greaaat.'

"Oh, hey guys!" Sango yelled. "I brought someone new to eat with us."

As Kagome looked up, she saw Lei and Inuyasha.

"Hi Kagome!" Lei said.

"You know her?" Sango asked.

"Ya, she's in my History class and in Inuyasha's Math."

Kagome looked around the table. "So lech, hows your face?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"Hehe… Fine thanks." Sango and the others except for Inuyasha looked confused.

"They got to know each other a bit," Inuyasha said.

"Ohh. Anyways, Kagome, I'll introduce you to people."

"Umm…Ok."

Sango pointed to a girl dressed all in pink. She had chocolate brown hair, which was tied up in pigtails. Pink eye shadow and lip gloss was all the make-up which she wore. She was wearing a pink shirt that said 'Too cute for YOU!' and pink skirt with white and pink Phat Farms.

"This is Rin,"

"Hi!" Rin said.

"Hey," 'dude… she's so frickin pink! She's like… Pepto-Bismol... my eyes…' she thought to herself and blinked.

Next, she pointed to a guy with a Celtics jacket and hat, baggy white shirt and black jeans.

"He's Sesshomaru, Rin's boyfriend, brother to Inuyasha."

"Half brother." Inuyasha and Sesh both said.

"Ya ,ya, ya you bunch of prissy faggs…" Sango then pointed to a girl with silver blue eyes, brow hair, claws, fangs, and pointed ears. She was wearing a baby blue tank top with flared jeans and white and baby blue Phat Farms.

"She's Rikku, Lei's sister."

"Hey…"

"Allow me to introduce myself," a guy with a red and white shirt with baggy jeans said. "My name is Maru. May I ask you a question, my fair lady?"

"Fair lady me again and I'll kill you…" she grumbled in such a low tone that no one could hear her but the demons. When they heard what she said, they started to laugh, and everyone except for Sesh and like the girl were looking at them like they were crazy.

"Ok, whatever, ask your stupid question." She said.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Kagome's left eye twitched.

"Uh oh, dude. You shouldn't have done that." Miroku said.

"Why?" Sango asked.

Wham

Bam

Boom

Boom

Slap

"Point taken… So that's what happened to you." Sango said.

"Hehe…" Sango was glaring daggers at Miroku.

'Shit, she's gonna kill me.' Miroku thought.

Wham

"Maru you spend too much time with wonder boy down there. Ok anyways, now back to the introductions." Sango pointed to a girl with reddish/orange hair with a green shirt and matching green capris. She had green eyes and white Converse shoes. "Her name is Jade."

"Hey," Kagome said.

Jade answered with a "Hi…"

"This," Sango said, pointing to a girl with dark brown hair, pale purple eyes, furry earson the top of her head, fangs and claws, "is Kauri-Lilly."

"You can call me Kauri or Lilly, it don't really matter."

"Aiite…" She was wearing a light purple tank top that said 'Bite me' and white capris. She also had a purple and white sweater tied around her waist, and purple and white Phat Farms with the same colour laces.

"Don't let her appearance fool you," Sango whispered. "She's tough, although she dun look it."

"Never doubted it for a moment." was Kagome's reply. There was something different about her aura, something she couldn't point out, but it was there.

"Ok, now you know us all," Sango concluded.

Inuyasha was looking at Kagome, 'Something's different,' he thought. Then he spotted it. "Kagome, how'd you get that busted lip?" Everyone turned and looked at Kagome.

"Ya, Kagome, how DID you get that?" Lei asked.

"What busted lip?" she said, trying to play innocent.

"Don't play innocent with me!" Inuyasha said.

"Who gave you that?" Lei asked.

"You don't need to know," Kagome said. "I'm fine."

"But Kagome…"

"Lei, Inuyasha… leave her alone. If she doesn't want to tell you then let her be," Kauri-Lilly said.

"Thanks," Kagome said to Kauri.

"No prob," Kauri replied.

Lei looked from Kagome to Kauri and back again. 'Wow, these two are really hitting it off.' Lei thought while he looked at them.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Both of them said.

Lei sweat dropped. "Geez guys, déjà vu… Is that your favourite saying?"

"No," came the simultaneous reply.

"Then why d both of you say that to me?"

"Well, if you'd stop staring at us…" Kagome started.

"Then maybe we wouldn't have to say that." Finished Kauri.

He looked at both of them again, and dropped his head. "Girls…I really don't get 'em."

"And you never will." Kauri said. At that point, everyone laughed except for Kagome, who just let a small smirk onto her face.

"So, Kagome, wanna come to Inuyasha's party tonight? It's at his house." Sango asked when the laughter died down.

"Uhh… Sure."

"Great!" Sango replied as she gave her the address. They all started to talk about the party, leaving Kagome there to think.

'Yup, this is a strange group… a strange group indeed and I can't seem to pin point the problem at all….'


End file.
